Une dispute inoubliable
by Prongsmate
Summary: Ron et Hermione se disputent encore, mais cette fois Hermione n'est pas prête à lâcher prise de sitôt, elle est déterminée à savoir pourquoi Ron l'ignore depuis des semaines...


**Traduction de ma propre fic!**

**Couple:** Ron et Hermione…bien évidemment!

**Disclaimer:** L'intrigue m'appartient, mais tout ce que vous reconnaissez des livres d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Rating:** léger R

**Longueur:** One-shot

**Résumé:** Ron et Hermione se disputent encore, mais cette fois Hermione n'est pas prêteà lâcher prise de sitôt, elle est déterminée à savoir pourquoi Ron l'ignore depuis des semaines...suivant l'incident entre Ginny et Ron dans le tome 6.

**Spoilers du tome 6 vis-à-vis les couples dans le livre. Ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas savoir une _petite_ partie du livre. Soyez prévenu! Toutefois, le reste de mon histoire n'a rien à voir avec le tome 6.**

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Une Dispute Inoubliable**

"Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, parle-moi!" dit Hermione, d'un ton exaspéré. "Ça fait des semaines que tu es comme ça! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?"

"Vas-t-en! _Museau de porcin._" Parvint à dire Ron au portrait de la Grosse Dame, avant de se précipiter dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors en espérant éviter Hermione. Disons que ça n'avait pas l'effet désiré pour l'instant!

"Oh non!...tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça" continua Hermione, qui n'allait pas être jeté comme une vulgaire poupée si facilement. "Depuis que tu as surpris Ginny et Dean en train de s'embrasser, tu ne me parles même plus, et ce n'est rien comparé au fait que tu ne me regardes plus. Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit quelque chose à mon sujet et tu l'as cru? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Mais Ron était déjà en train de se frayer un chemin pour se rendre dans le dortoir des sixièmes et il marchait tellement vite qu'il avait rejoint le haut des marches d'escalier et la porte en moins de deux!

Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que toute la Salle commune était devenue silencieuse et que les élèves regardaient avec intérêt la scène qui prenait place devant leurs yeux.

"Laisse-moi tranquille!" dit Ron et claqua la porte derrière lui.

"Oh non non non non non!" cria Hermione, exaspérée. Elle était parvenue à grimper l'escalier et suivait Ron d'aussi près que ses courtes jambes le lui permettait. Ouvrant la porte du dortoir et la refermant derrière elle, elle dit: "J'en ai assez de tout ça! Tu me manques, Ron. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me dire ce qu'il y a? Je te le jure…je ne voulais pas te blesser, peu importe ce que j'ai fait."

Elle avait arrêté de crier maintenant et se tenait à quelques mètres de Ron, qui s'était immobilisé, n'ayant nulle part où aller. Il commença à tirer sur sa cape, se préparant à aller dormir pour continuer d'ignorer Hermione du mieux qu'il pouvait. Hermione l'arrêta quand il allait enlever son pull. Elle l'empoigna d'une main et le fit pivoter afin qu'il soit face à face à elle.

"Maintenant," dit Hermione silencieusement, sachant très bien que Ron n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper ou d'éviter d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. "Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler?"

Ron essaya de se retourner et de partir, mais la poigne d'Hermione était si ferme sur son poignet qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de rester là où il se tenait. Il faisait toutefois tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas la regarder et regardait obstinément par-dessus là tête d'Hermione; un des nombreux avantages d'être si grand. Il devait se rappeller de remercier sa mère de l'avoir fait si grand!

"Regarde-moi, Ron," dit Hermione. "S'il-te-plaît!" continua-t-elle, sur le bord des larmes à présent. "J'ai besoin que tu me regardes, Ron…_s'il-te-plaît_…" elle s'arrêta de parler, attendant que Ron tienne compte de sa présence.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ron abandonna et baissa son regard vers elle. Cependant, Hermione n'était pas préparée à ça et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle perdit son souffle et sentit une drôle de sensation dans le creux de son ventre.

"Euh…je…" babilla Hermione, ayant perdu le fil de sa pensée.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?" dit Ron soudainement, regardant toujours dans les yeux d'Hermione.

"Est-ce que _quoi_ est vrai, Ron?" demanda Hermione.

"Que…que tu l'as em-embrassé?

"Qui ça?" demande-t-elle, véritablement confuse.

"_Krum_!" cracha Ron, comme si le fait de dire son nom lui causait une vive douleur physique.

Peu importe ce à quoi Hermione s'attendait, ce n'était pas ça. Elle fixa un regard abasourdi sur Ron.

"De qu…"

"Réponds à la question!" siffla Ron, apparaissant mauve dans la figure.

"Quand ça? Récemment? Ron…je…je ne sais pas qui t'as mis ça dans la tête, mais ce n'est pas vrai."

"Lors de notre quatrième année! L'as-tu embrassé là?"

"Qui…"

"Ginny m'as dit quand je l'ai surprise avec Dean qu'Harry avait embrassé Cho et que…tu avais embrassé _Krum_ et que si j'avais moi-même déjà embrassé quelqu'un…" il rougit en disant cela, "je ne me serait pas emporté en la voyant embrasser Dean…alors…est-ce que c'est vrai?"

"Je…" commença Hermione, mais Ron l'interrompit.

"Tu sais quoi?" continua-t-il, "Je ne veux même pas te l'entendre dire, en fait…"

"C'était il y a près de deux ans, Ron. Pourquoi cela te préoccupe-t-il autant?" demanda Hermione doucement. "Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi et notre amitié…"

"Oh, mais bien sûr que oui!"

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous?" continua-t-elle silencieusement.

"T-tout!" dit Ron, sa voix un peu moins forte que lorsqu'il lui criait de lui ficher la paix, mais pas encore tout à fait calme. "Ne vois-tu pas, Hermione?"

"Voir quoi, Ron? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous?" répéta-t-elle. "Il n'est pas ici en ce moment, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?" Elle commença à le frapper légèrement sur l'épaule.

"Qu'est-ce…que…ça…peut…bien…te…faire? Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose qui s'est passé lors de notre quatrième année est _si_ important que ça?"

Il détourna son regard, ne pouvant plus la regarder en face et elle continua de le frapper, chaque fois un peu plus fort qu'avant.

"Pourquoi, Ron?...Pourquoi?" elle commença à le pousser.

"Pourquoi est-ce si important? Réponds-moi, Ron! Pourquoi?" Il commençait à se fâcher sur elle, mais elle continuait de le pousser, plutôt fort sur l'épaule et il trébucha sur sa valise.

"Réponds à ma question, Ron!" elle commença à devenir irritée elle-même, mais était toujours résolue dans sa décision de tirer la vérité de la bouche de Ron. "POURQUOI RON?" commença-t-elle à crier. "Je ne comprends pas…Pourquoi?"

Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, elle cria: "RÉPONDS À MA _FOUTUE_ QUESTION!"

Normalement, Ron aurait été choqué d'entendre Hermione jurer, mais il était trop fâché pour s'en rendre compte.

"Parce que…"

"POURQUOI LE FAIT QUE JE L'AURAIS EMBRASSÉ IL Y A DEUX ANS SIGNIFIE QUELQUE CHOSE POUR TOI? RÉPONDS À MA FOUTUE QUESTION, RON! POURQUOI EST-CE SI IMPORTANT?"

Encore une fois, Ron était silencieux.

"QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT BIEN TE FAIRE? POURQUOI EST-CE SI IMPORTANT? POURQUOI? POURQUOI?" Elle n'avait toujours pas arrêté de le pousser. "POURQUOI?"

Il était maintenant près du mur.

"POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL! POURQUOI?"

"PARCE QUE J'ÉTAIS AMOUREUX DE TOI" cria Ron, incapable d'en prendre plus.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais Ron continua quelques secondes plus tard.

"Et parce que je le suis toujours…" acheva-t-il misérablement, d'une voix douce.

Hermione restait toujours silencieuse, comme si elle était trop abasourdie pour croire ce qu'elle l'avait entendu dire. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. C'était comme si son cœur battait si vite qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'arrache de sa poitrine et qu'il s'enfuit à toutes jambes sans le reste de son corps. À sa surprise, Ron parla en premier.

"Maintenant, tu sais. Alors, s'il-te-plaît Hermione, laisse-moi tranquille!" dit-il tristement et se retira vers son lit à baldaquin.

Il paraissait si blessé et si misérable que ça brisa le cœur d'Hermione.

Elle resta immobile. Ron enleva son pull, portant toujours un t-shirt et une paire de jeans en dessous. Il pouvait toujours sentir sa présence et savait qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Sans la regarder, ayant trop peur de voir la culpabilité et la tristesse dans ses yeux ou de voir qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, il dit encore une fois, plutôt désespérément: "S'il-te-plaît Hermione…laisse-moi tranquille…Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, je le sais. Alors, s'il-te-plaît…_sors_."

Les mots de Ron semblèrent la ramener à la vie. Elle marcha droit derrière lui, tira sur son poignet et le tourna de bord. Il la regarda, incrédule, et était sur le point de lui demander encore une fois de partir lorsqu'elle saisit sa figure, la tira vers la sienne et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres. Ron, confus, ne fit rien au début, mais dès qu'il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, il commença à l'embrasser à son tour, ne voulant pas la décevoir d'avoir choisi de l'embrasser, mais n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qui était en train de se produire. Comment avait-il abouti dans _cette _position?

Il entendit Hermione gémir et cela alluma une passion et une ardeur folle à l'intérieur de Ron qui paraissait dans leur baiser. Il approfondit le baiser et posa sa main sur le visage d'Hermione. En réponse à son geste, Hermione gémit plus fort et appuya sur l'arrière de la tête de Ron afin d'approfondir encore plus le baiser et de se rapprocher de Ron autant qu'il était physiquement possible avec leurs vêtements toujours sur leur dos.

Elle posa son autre main sous le t-shirt de Ron et commença à le lui enlever. Ron gloussa et l'aida. Il la plaqua contre le poteau de son lit à baldaquin et se mit à passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il plaça son autre main à sa taille et l'approcha doucement vers lui. Laissant ses lèvres et ricanant en entendant Hermione protester, il commença à l'embrasser gentiment dans le cou et gémit quand il entendit un gémissement sortir de sa jolie bouche. Voulant laisser sa marque, il commença à sucer, à lécher et à embrasser l'endroit. Satisfait, il retourna à ses lèvres pendant qu'il sentait la main délicate de sa bien-aimée errer sur son torse musclé. Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise d'Hermione et avait à moitié accompli sa tâche lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant du fond du dortoir. Il se retourna brusquement.

"Oh mon dieu!" dit une voix gênée. "Je suis désolée de…hum…vous interrompre, mais nous étions inquiets à ton sujet, Ron. Nous avons été t-témoins de votre dispute dans la Salle commune et nous avons vu Hermione te suivre dans le dortoir. Nous vous avons entendu crier et puis…p-plus r-rien…alors nous avons pensé venir voir si tu –" le garçon pointa Ron, qui s'était placé devant Hermione pour la couvrir "était toujours vivant et je suis en train de radoter alors…hum…" le garçon se racla la gorge. "Je vais aller dire aux gars que vous…hum… vous êtes réconciliés. Bye!"

Le garçon se précipita hors de la pièce et ferma la porte.

Ron et Hermione semblèrent trop en état de choc pour parler. Toutefois, Hermione parla la première.

"Oh…mon…Dieu!" cria-t-elle. "Surpris p-p-par Neville! Oh…ciel!" Elle enfouit sa face dans le creux du cou de Ron et le frappa doucement. "Tout ça c'est de _ta_ faute!"

"_Ma _faute?" dit Ron, incrédule. "C'est toi qui as commencé à m'embrasser…ce n'est pas ma faute si nous nous sommes emportés Herm –"

"Ron!" lui coupa-t-elle la parole et rougit violemment. "Regarde-moi!" La pauvre fille était presque en train de tout montrer et ses cheveux étaient un vrai champ de bataille. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Ron et marmonna: "Pas étonnant qu'il était si nerveux et gêné!...Ce n'est pas tout les jours que – " mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et rougit, si possible, encore plus violemment.

Ron plaça une main réconfortante autour de sa taille et dit: "C'est quand même mieux de nous trouver en train de s'embrasser que toi en train de me tuer!"

Hermione le frappa taquinement et dit: "Je t'aime, Ron!" Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Fin!

* * *

Laissez-moi une review! _S'il-vous-plaît!_ :( Ça serait la première fois que je passerais le cap des 5 reviews! 


End file.
